Working Title: Hogwarts a History
by Ammoniaque
Summary: Kurzgeschichten, Hirnschwund, Drabbles Rated: M für spätere Kapitel.. nur um sicher zu sein.


_Für Fred und George, die eindeutig zu wenig Zeit erhielten._

**Herumtreiber**

Es brachte einem eine gewisse Menge Vorteile ein, im Besitz der Rumtreibers Karte zu sein.

Dazu gehörte unter Anderem die Möglichkeit, sich zu der Zeit durch das Schloss zu schleichen, in der außer vielleicht Peeves, nicht einmal die Geister anzutreffen waren.  
Sich mit den Taschen voller fest verkorkter Butterbierflaschen und - eingewickelt in Hogwarts - Emblem-bestickte Küchentücher - warmer, frischgebackener Kürbispastetenstücke durch dunkle Gänge zu stehlen , war ein Abenteuer, von dem die meisten Mitschüler sprichwörtlich in diesem Augenblick träumten.  
Die flinke Gestalt huschte durch Kreuzungen und versteckte Passagen. Hin und wieder, bei einem Sprint von einer drehenden Treppe oder einer scharfen Biegung am Ende eines kaum beleuchteten Korridors, war das Klimpern von Glas oder das Rascheln eines Umhangs zu hören.  
Sein flammend rotes Haar, wann immer der Kerzenschein eines beleuchteten Ganges auf ihn fiel, sowie die geschickten, beinahe lautlosen Bewegungen, wenn er sich von Schatten zu Schatten duckte, verliehen dem Herumtreiber beinahe eine heroische Beschreibung.  
Allerdings wurde das Selbstbewusstsein der Schritte immer wieder durch ein abruptes Innehalten erschüttert, als sich der Körper an die Wand presste, in die Schatten zweier antiker Rüstungen gehüllt, und für einige Momente angespannt lauschte, um dann noch ein wenig schneller seine Flucht fortzusetzen.

Denn einer der gravierendsten Nachteile der Karte der Herumtreiber war es, sie nicht bei sich zu haben.  
Er fluchte atemlos. Noch auf dem Weg zu den Kellergewölben, welche die Küche beherbergten, hatte er damit geprahlt, dass er die verborgenen Durchgänge des Gemäuers wie die Innentasche seines Umhangs kannte. Nun, gestand er sich zu, immerhin schien er dieser Tatsache zu verdanken, noch nicht entdeckt worden zu sein. Weniger heldenmutig fühlte er sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er sich vermutlich irgendwo zwischen dem zweiten und dritten Flur befinden musste, was wiederum meilenweit von dem sicheren Gryffindor Turm entfernt lag.  
Fred Weasley war nicht oft alleine in solchen Situationen anzutreffen. Normalerweise waren es immer sie beide. Gred und Forge, einander perfekte Kopien, sich gegenseitig in ersticktem Lachen die Hände über die Münder gedrückt, während vor der schäbigen Tür der Besenkammer Filches Schnauben und Fluchen echote.  
Für einen Moment, auf einem schmalen Treppenabsatz, fragte er sich, wie es seinem Bruder George ergehen würde. Sie hatten sich, vollgepackt mit Leckereien, am Ende des Küchenflurs trennen müssen. Um die Chance zu erhöhen ihre Spuren zu verwischen, waren sie in verschiedene Richtungen gehechtet, als Mrs. Norris gelbe Augen am anderen Ende des Küchenflurs aufblitzten. Fred hatte seinem Zwilling die Karte in die Hände gedrückt.  
George würde mit ihrer Hilfe und seinem Geschick entkommen, während er selbst die große Katze ablenken würde, um schlussendlich durch das Labyrinth der Schule zu entkommen.  
Oder aber sich in jene denkbar unangenehme Lage zu manövrieren, in der er sich in diesem Moment offensichtlich knietief befand.

Zweimal hatte er schon Peeves ausweichen müssen, der überraschend durch eine Wand geschossen kam und hatte sich dabei nur noch weiter von dem Gang entfernt, der zur Sicherheit seines Gemeinschaftsraums führte.

George war bestimmt längst entkommen, wohingegen es bei ihm nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis ein unvorsichtiger Schritt ihn enttarnen würde und entweder Peeves oder gar der griesgrämige Hausmeister über ihn stolperte.

Fred fiel beinahe in einen Flur, den er als den Dritten erkannte, und linste um die nächste Ecke. Der Gang erstreckte sich über einige Meter und zu beiden Seiten führten Türen in diverse unbeleuchtete Klassenräume und Arbeitszimmer.  
Er hatte schon beinahe die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als er ein Zetern vernahm, das unverkennbar dem unbeliebten Hausmeister zugeordnet werden konnte. Er duckte sich an der Statue eines Zentauren vorbei in einen offenstehenden Türspalt, der sich als äußerst staubiges Klassenzimmer entpuppte.  
Er fischte seinen Zauberstab aus einer seiner Innentaschen und verschloss mit einem leisen Murmeln die Tür.  
Fred lauschte eine Weile, bevor er sich in dem Zimmer umsah.

Den Boden und die Tische bedeckte in der Tat eine dünne Staubschicht, die den Raum bei dem fahlen Mondlicht in ein frostiges Grau deckte. Doch aus dem matten Staub glitzerte vor der schiefernen Tafel in der anderen Ecke des Raumes, ein silbernes Ei auf schlanken Klauen, umrahmt von verschlungenen Ornamenten und einem sehr sonderbaren Schriftzug.

Vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr war es das größte Geheimnis Hogwarts gewesen. Einfach jeder Schüler konnte es noch jetzt rezitieren, und vermutlich würde man noch viele folgende Jahre von den Heldentaten sprechen, die an diesem Abend geschahen. Denn das als das Dunkel zum ersten Mal in die Gemäuer der Schule eindrang, schlug sie es in die Flucht. Sie schienen gemeinsam Zeugen davon zu sein, wie eine Legende geboren wurde. Und irgendwie schienen sie alle ein wenig dafür zu kämpfen, dass ihre Legende erfolgreich sein würde.

Fred Weasley konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er einige Schritte auf ihn zuging, fasziniert von dem schimmernd silbrigen, beinahe flüssig erscheinenden Glas des Spiegels Begehren.  
Es musste logisch sein, ein solch magisches Objekt an einem derart offensichtlichen Ort zu verstecken. Zumindest, dachte sich Fred, schien so etwas typisch für den brillanten, eigenartigen, alten Schulleiter Hogwarts.  
Er näherte sich der Ecke des Raumes, wobei seine Schritte verwischte Granitfußspuren im Staub-Schnee hinterließen.

Die Zwillingsbrüder waren nicht umsonst berühmt-berüchtigt. Keine Regel blieb ungebrochen, kein Geheimnis ungelüftet und vor allem handelte man zuerst und dachte anschließend nach – eventuell.  
Fred registrierte nur am Rande ein Geräusch, irgendwo in den Korridoren, wie das dumpfe Scheppern rostiger Kessel. Er schloss die Augen, nur noch etwa eine Vierteldrehung von der glatten Oberfläche des Spiegels entfernt.  
Sich am absolut falschen Ende des Schlosses, zu undementierbar falscher Stunde zu befinden, war wenig mehr als eine Nebensächlichkeit, wenn man kurz davor stand, selbst ein kleiner Teil der Legende zu werden.

Mit ausgestrecktem Arm ertastete er die Kante des Spiegels und hinterließ kleine Streifen auf dem Glas und dem wirbelnden Nebel darunter. Die Finger seiner rechten Hand blieben ungeschickt auf dem silbernen Rahmen liegen, als er sich vor dem Spiegel positionierte.

Fred atmete noch einmal tief durch, schalt sich mit einem atemlosen Lachen für sein Zögern, und öffnete die Augen.  
Für den wilden Bruchteil einer Sekunde sprach Harry Potters Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Und er sagte einfach, der glücklichste Mensch der Welt würde hineinsehen und nur sich selbst sehen. So wie er ist.". Das war alles was er aufschnappte, bevor er sich zurück in das Zimmer stahl, das er mit George bewohnte.  
Er blinzelte und sah in den Sturm grüngrauer Augen, die seine eigenen waren. Aus dem Glas blickte sein Spiegelbild zurück, Sommersprossen Fleck für Fleck identisch.

Das Metall unter seinen Fingerspitzen wurde eisig kühl und Fred legte seine Hand mit einem fast entschuldigenden Lächeln vollständig auf das Glas. Sein Spiegelbild sah einen Moment auf die blassen Finger herab, zwinkerte und hob die linke Hand, perfekt gespiegelt unter der Seinen.

Um ein Haar wäre er auf die Knie gesunken, doch ein solch theatralischer Moment blieb ihm erspart, als er die Tür in seinem Rücken in ihr Schloss fallen hörte.  
Er sprang einige Schritte zurück, in einem hoffnungslosen Versuch sich hinter dem Lehrerpult zu verstecken. Halb kauernd spähte er über die Kante des Tisches in die Dunkelheit und erkannte wie eine Gestalt erneut die Tür versiegelte. Stirnrunzelnd wartete er ab und erkannte schon bald seinen Bruder, als er in den helleren Teil des Raumes lief.  
Sobald das erste Mondlicht durch die schmutzigen Fenster auf ihn traf, strich sich George eine unsichtbare Falte auf seiner Schulter glatt und sagte halb flüsternd: „Wär ja gern früher zu deiner Rettung gekommen, Bruderherz, aber dieses verdammte Vieh wollte sich nicht abhängen lassen. Was für eine _Cat_astrophe!"

Fred kam langsam hinter dem Pult hervor, angestrengt bemüht seinen schreckhaften Moment zu überspielen lachte er leise.

„ Das blöde Mistvieh wollte nicht aus dem Korridor verschwinden, ich musste fast eine halbe Stunde im Innenhof hinter einem Gebüsch hocken." So nah wie George nun stand, konnte Fred die Kälte spüren, die in der Kleidung seines Bruders steckte. Es roch nach November, bemerkte Fred und sein zweites Ich hinterließ nun auch dunkelgraue Granitfußspuren im Staub.

„Oi, Fred! Ist das etwa-?", er hatte offenbar schnelle Schlüsse gezogen als er hinzufügte: „Was hast du gesehen?"  
Fred reagierte erst, als sich kalte Finger wie Bleigewichte auf seine Schultern legten. Er sah auf und glaubte in den Augen seines Bruders zu ertrinken. Georges Gesicht war rot vor Kälte, als er seine Augenbraue skeptisch hob.

Kurzerhand packte er Fred am Handgelenk und zog ihn vor das Spiegelglas. Fred sah im milchigen Licht, wie sich sein Zwilling auf seine Schulter stützte und triumphierend grinste.  
„Was für eine Überraschung.", sagte George, das Lachen offensichtlich in seiner Stimme.  
„Nur wir beide."  
Fred schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder. Dieser legte nur den Arm weiter um seine Schultern und zog ihn Richtung Ausgang.  
Mit seiner freien Hand kramte er in den Innentaschen seines Umhangs und legte die wertvolle Karte auf den vorletzten Tisch.  
George kramte erneut in seinen Taschen und murmelte nach kurzer Zeit „Lumos", so dass sie gemeinsam die kleinen, beschrifteten Punkte auf dem Pergament studieren konnten.

„Filch war vorhin auf dem Weg in sein Büro.", flüsterte George und deutete mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs in die rechte Ecke der Karte. Dort waren, in sicherer Entfernung, zwei schwarze Punkte beinahe unbeweglich, in gotischen Lettern beschriftet „Mr. Filch" und „Mrs. Norris".  
„Schätze er hat aufgegeben."  
„Tja, wir sind ihm nun mal immer einen Schritt voraus.", lachte Fred die Gefahr hinfort und kramte nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab um die Tür zu entriegeln.  
Wenig später würden sie zusammen durch den Eingang hinter dem Portrait in die Wärme des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes klettern und zu dem Jubel ihrer Klassenkameraden die Leckereien aus ihren Taschen entleeren. –  
Denn am erfolgreichsten war man mit der Karte der Herumtreiber, mit einer Portion Wagemut, und wenn man jemanden hatte, der ihn taktisch geschickt einzusetzen wusste.

___________________

_See you next time.._


End file.
